


One Crazy Idea

by HansSolo98



Category: Child's Play | Chucky (Movies 1998-2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansSolo98/pseuds/HansSolo98
Summary: Charles Lee Ray, better known as the killer doll named Chucky is back at it again! But now, he has abducted O/N, an intelligent college senior who was planning on going into the criminal justice force and stopping the infamous killer. Unfortunately, Chucky now has the girl in his grasp, but will her proposition sway him over to this other side?Warnings: Assault scene that’s more of a sex scene since O/N does give consent but necessarily is doing it to save herself. Also since it’s Chucky and Tiffany there’s bound to be deaths happening.
Relationships: Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/Original Female Character(s), Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/Tiffany Valentine-Ray, Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/Tiffany Valentine-Ray/Reader, Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/Tiffany Valentine-Ray/You, Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/You
Kudos: 2





	One Crazy Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently obsessed with Child’s Play and Brad Dourif, especially when he’s playing the infamous serial killer, Charles Lee Ray.

“Wakey wakey sunshine” 

A cruel, malicious voice slurred through the darkness that surrounded the room. Chains, a sort of metallic taste and ropes bond to her legs were what the young woman had felt once she had awoken from her nightmare. She couldn’t remember what exactly lead her to this situation, in a room with a creepy voice and bounded onto a dirty mattress, but she knew she was in deep trouble. It was her carelessness of walking alone at night without her mace on hand, as well as previously deciding to go for a drink at Tabby’s Inn to soak in her dread of being let go from her job and being cut off from her family due to circumstantial reasons, that O/N realized how alone and vulnerable she made herself. What was worse was that the thoughts of her previous criminal justice professors always proclaiming how, while it’s never the victim’s fault for a crime committed against them it’s that they could have done more to avoid being victimized. 

Now, O/N just came to a sudden proclamation of her life in front of her; pathetic and worth being killed. 

“HELP HELP!” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH” 

The voice screamed back at her harshly. There was no happiness nor care that came from that particular voice, only a predator preparing to eat its prey soon. 

“LET ME GO! PLEASE I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING” 

After O/N screamed again, the voice huffed and went to stuff a sock in the girl’s mouth. While an unsuccessful attempt to bite the hand that came into her mouth was executed, the sound of footsteps next to her soon turned into a shadow that illuminated a tall human figure. Then, the moon’s glowing illumination coming from the only window in the room showcased the attractive male face, one with bony cheeks and long wavy hair. His eyes stared directly at O/N’s own glassy glaze. 

“Now, you’re going to shut up and listen. You are here for a reason, my personal reasons. So, just play the part of a helpless victim that cries for help but no one cares then this will be all over with soon”.

The man drawled out his voice in a slow, senseless manner. His smirked was pronounced by his facial features that were carved out perfectly by the moon’s glow. If O/N hadn’t identified her abductor as a mean, cruel person she might have just wanted to bang this guy. More particularly, he seemed like the type who would offer some sweet sex after a good drink at a bar late at night. 

With a successful attempt at spitting out the dirty sock, O/N whimpered a small, quiet question to her captor.  
  
“Who are you?” 

Her nervousness was seized in her speech, her sweating becoming uncomfortable as it dripped onto her face then crawled down her neck then atop her breasts. Unfortunately she picked a day where she decided that wearing a revealing white blouse with a short, black skirt would impress her boss enough to give her a raise; to which it ultimately lead to her lay off and deep depression from the day. Now noticing that her blouse was opened up to reveal her bright red bra, the sweat trickled down and tickled her cool skin. 

“Hm, nice tits you got there sweet cheeks. Put them to good use lately?”

“Fuck you, you creepy sick fuck” 

“HEY WATCH YOUR FILTHY MOUTH BITCH!” 

The room was suddenly quiet. O/N was terrified now (not that she wasn’t before) but she had reason to suspect today was going to be her last day on Earth. She sunk herself into the one pillow that supported her back from the mattress and open springs. She took her gaze away from the man and looked down, trying everything to avoid his menacing stare. The man bent down onto his knees to the cement floor and stroked the girl’s short curly hair. His hand went to her cheek and wiped a tear away.

“Ok, so we got off on a bad start. How about I introduce myself?” The mysterious stranger soothingly stated.

“Why would I care?” O/N hissed. The guy chuckled.

“Because I’m the Lakeshore Strangler. You ought to know who I am just by that”.

O/N thought carefully, realizing that she was indeed being chained down by the infamous Lakeshore Strangler from Chicago. She had learned about him in her classes: She knew that no victim that came into his grasp would survive to see the next day. 

“So, you”re Charles Lee Ray then, right?”

“My friends call me Chucky”

“I’m guessing you have a small circle of friendships then cause how the fuck would I know your fucking nickname?”

Charles, AKA Chucky laughed hysterically out loud. O/N whimpered under his gaze, his loud, screeching laughter nearly making her piss herself. 

“Wow, you got a mouth on you huh? Guess that’ll make it more entertaining for me!”

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Well, what do ya think I do?” Chucky asked jokingly. O/N looked the strangler straight into his eyes, trying to garner any sort of power and manipulation she could use against him.

“I think you are sick. You strangle your victims, you enjoy killing and you would even harm a child. I don’t understand though why you chose me?”

Chucky thought to himself for a moment, deep in his conscious and staring at O/N questionably. Then, he said,

“You know, I do like killing. Hell, even my fucking girlfriend enjoys the site of me strangling someone. And you know what, sometimes it’s just a random picking. That’s what makes it even more scary, because you never know when it’ll be you who I come after next!”

“What the fuck are you going to do to me? Rape me you sick fuck? Just get it over with!” O/N screamed into Chucky’s face. It took him a moment to process the girl’s request, but then he added soon afterwards, 

“Listen here bitch. I may be a psycho but I don’t fucking assault anyone. That’s not my cup of tea so keep your cunt in your pants if you’re so goddamn horny for me to rape the shit out of you!”

Then, as if an invisible lightbulb went out in O/N’s head, she considered something. Maybe if her most powerful tool, defined by society would be the one thing that most men seek out for then what would make Charles Lee Ray any different? As Chucky started to walk to his little cart located in the dark corner of the room, O/N quickly shouted out to him!

“WAIT! I have a proposition for you.”

Chucky turned around and started at the girl, his eyes slowly crunching under his eyebrows and a firm stern gaze was set upon his victim.

“Well, spit it out,”

“If I can give you something, something that you would want and crave for, would you set me free? I promises I won’t tell anyone about this!” Chucky laughed almost manically, his mouth twisting and scrunching itself into a snarky grin.

“What would you have that I want.” 

“My body.” 

  
—————-


End file.
